


Cyt, cyt, tyci świecie

by Filigranka



Category: Yozhik v tumane | Hedgehog in the Fog
Genre: Gen, ci co nie widzieli Jeżyka - na Tubę marsz, fabuła? jaka fabuła?, porywanie się z motyką na słońce, próba oddania klimatu, serio to jedna z najpiękniejszych animacji we wszechświecie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konik też przeżywa spotkanie z Jeżykiem.</p>
<p>Prezent mikołajkowy dla mojej kochanej siostry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyt, cyt, tyci świecie

**Author's Note:**

> To absolutne arcydzieło animacji jest, jak większość krótkich metraży, bardzo poetyckie (tym, co nie widzieli, gorąco polecam, można znaleźć na Tubie i nadrobić braki). Fik nawet nie próbuje być tak genialny, fik tylko próbuje wpisać się w nastrój. Jakkolwiek bądź.

  
       „Czy jeżykowi nie jest samotno, w tym szerokim świecie poza mgłą?" myślał konik, skubiąc chłodną, ciężką od kłębów wilgoci trawę. „Ten świat przecież taki wielki!" wzdrygnął się „I taki... suchy! I taki jasny!".   
       Tak rozmyślając, poszedł do swojego przyjaciela, puchacza, by zapytać, czy ten przypadkiem nie widział jeżyka – i, czy nie wie, jak mu się też wiedzie? Ale puchacz, kręcąc głową, odparł, że nigdy nie widział we mgle żadnego jeżyka, a z pewnością już nie wczorajszej nocy.   
       — Wpadłem jedynie — opowiadał przejęty — na jakiegoś strasznego ni to zwierza, ni to maszynę! Cały był w zbroi, ściskał broń w każdej dłoni, rąk zaś miał tysiące! Miotał nimi jak pociskami, kręcąc się – jak kula ostrzy! Śledziłem go, zaniepokojony, i mówię ci, ledwom uszedł z życiem! To chyba nie był — spytał, nagle podejrzliwy — twój jeżyk?   
       — Nie — stwierdził stanowczo konik — jeżyk, którego widziałem, był łagodny i przejęty, niósł wiktuały, miał jasną, mięciutką sierść na brzuszku i błyszczące, zdumione oczy.   
       — Nie widziałem nikogo takiego — powtórzył puchacz.   
       Konik poszedł więc do swojego przyjaciela psa, by spytać, czy ten przypadkiem nie wyczuł jeżyka podczas swych nocnych eskapad? Miał przecież tak doskonały węch, był młody, pełen wigoru, wieczorami biegał po całym lesie – ale psiak tylko spuścił łeb, odpowiadając:   
       — Nie widziałem wczoraj niczego niezwykłego, poza jakimś dziwacznym stworzeniem, które pachniało trochę jak małe niedźwiadki, ale nie do końca, trochę jak mysz, ale nie do końca, trochę jak jabłka, ale nie do końca. Było przestraszone, całkiem miękkie, trzęsące się jak listek, ale poza tym nieruchome jak kamień prawie. Zgubiło tobołek, który pachniał jak maliny, a ja go znalazłem i mu przyniosłem – i nawet wtedy nie drgnęło. To nie był twój jeżyk, nie? Wiesz, że w ogóle słabo widzę, cóż dopiero we mgle — tłumaczył się pies.   
       — Nie — stwierdził z przekonaniem konik — jeżyki mają kolce i pachną jak jeżyki, nie niedźwiedziątka. Jeżyk, którego widziałem, nie był przestraszony tylko zaciekawiony, takim miłym zaciekawieniem, oczarowaniem. Nie był też trzęsącym się puchem ani nieruchomym kamieniem, przeciwnie, kręcił się po łące bardzo energicznie, wszystkim zainteresowany.   
       — Kolce? Nie wyczułem nic z kolcami — orzekł pies.   
       Konik poszedł nad rzekę, szukać śladów jeżyka. Kiedy, zmęczony szperaniem w poszyciu, przechylił łeb, by napić się wody, zburzył nurt i przepłoszył wszystkie rzeczne stworzenia, nie miał więc kogo choćby zapytać, czy przypadkiem nie dostrzegł wczoraj nieznajomego zwierzaka. Wrócił tedy na polanę, nie potwierdziwszy nawet, że jeżyk istniał, że nie był tylko kolejną zjawą stworzoną przez bagniska i mgły.   
       Ale konik był głęboko przekonany, iż jednak się nie mylił: naprawdę widział jeżyka, przedzierającego się dokądś przez mgłę, a jeżyk naprawdę widział jego – i kiedy wieczorem przyleciał puchacz, by opowiedzieć mu najświeższe plotki, potem zaś przybiegł psiak, by opowiedzieć mu o pogoni za lisem oraz swoich zabawach na skraju lasu, konik, słuchając, cały czas rozmyślał o tajemniczym gościu.   
       „Jak też sobie ten jeżyk, malutki, maluśki, radzi w takim wielkim, wielgachnym świecie?".


End file.
